


Ornaments

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Spirit: 2014 Holiday Collection [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Percabeth with a baby, holiday fluff, sally jackson is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Annabeth drops the first ornament of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornaments

Of course Annabeth had to drop the first ornament this year. In her defense, she has a kid in her hip and Percy keeps groaning wordlessly from their bedroom, still recovering from a rather nasty attack by something they still can’t name.

So Sally can forgive her for the shattered orange sphere.

“Mama?” Mira asks her, and despite being not even two years old, Annabeth can’t help but feel like Mira’s judging her for dropping the ornament. The feeling only increases as Mira points to the floor, now speckled with brightly colored glass.

“Yeah, yeah,” sighs Annabeth. “Mama dropped the ornament.”

“Mama drop oh-mah-ment?”

“Mama dropped the ornament,” Annabeth confirms. She steps over the shattered remains, narrowly avoiding a disaster in which she would have gotten glass in her foot and dropped the toddler, and makes it into Sally and Paul’s guest room, where she and Percy were staying for the week.

“Percy,” she says gently. “Hey, honey, can you watch Mira?”

Percy opens his eyes, groggy and blurred. “Whuh?” he says. The ambrosia is slow working for this intense of a wound, and Annabeth, when it happened, was half convinced that it would be the thing to do him in. He tries to sit up.

“No, don’t get up,” Annabeth says quietly. “Just keep an eye on Mira, just for a few minutes. I have to pick up an ornament.”

Percy smiles and says something incoherent.

“What was that, honey?”

“Knew you’d drop one,” he says as Mira cuddles into his side, her eyes closing with a smile on her face. “’Sa tradition.”

“A tradition?” Annabeth asks, eying the two of them to make sure Mira wasn’t going to fall off the bed or hit Percy somewhere unpleasant.

Percy nods, wrapping an arm protectively around their toddler, “Mom always drops one,” he says drowsily, “and now you’re a mom, so you gotta drop one.”

“I’ve been a mom for nearly two years, and I didn’t drop one last year,” Annabeth replies.

Percy mumbles and then says, “Mom didn’t drop one til I was five. But she has every year since!” He smiles up at Annabeth. “Now she doesn’t have to.”

“You’re weird,” says Annabeth fondly, turning on the little set of Christmas lights they had brought for Mira to watch while she tried to sleep. “I like you.”

“You ah wee-yud,” Mira parrots drowsily, “I wike you.”

~

Sally and Paul, with a slightly gawky ten year old Liam in tow, return home to find Annabeth, Percy, and Mira passed out on top of each other on the guest bed.

Sally makes a point of opening and closing doors quietly, giving the family some sleep. Mira wasn’t an easy baby – frightened of being alone, colic, not sleeping through the night until a month before – and they needed some rest.

“But I want to decorate the tree,” Liam whines. “We were supposed to finish it up all together and now they’re asleep!”

Sally gives him the look – the one Percy got far too many times, with a raised eyebrow and a not so subtle dare to keep up with the attitude – and Liam quiets. “Sorry, Mom.”

She’s about to reply, something about how Liam can work on the tree, when she opens the trash to spit her gum out and sees something shiny and orange.

She makes a questioning sound and looks closer, identifying it next as an ornament. “Aw,” she says. “Annabeth’s really part of the family.”

“Why?” Liam asks. “She lived here for three straight years before they settled in New Rome. How was that not family?”

“It was,” Sally says, and Annabeth’s been like her daughter since her son was thirteen, but this is another step. “But she broke the ornament.”

Liam’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, no,” he says, sounding worried.

“Why is this a bad thing?” Paul asks, unloading groceries filled with egg nog and an, in Sally’s opinion, irrational number of gingerbread cookies.

Liam looks anguished. “I don’t need ANOTHER mom!”


End file.
